


There's No Looking Back

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Break Up, F/F, Other, agender!Malia, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air in the room felt heavy and thick – stifling despite the chill that seemed to be trickling through Kira’s body. Her eyes were fixed on Malia, who was intently avoiding her gaze. Kira didn’t quite know how to make sense of what she was feeling – this strange mix of anger, sadness, concern, and disgust – and she didn’t like that Malia was the one who was making her feel this way. The silence that was stretched out between them was overwhelming and tense, unnatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontletyourheartdistractyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/gifts).



> Written for [Megs](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/) who asked " _if you're still looking for prompts from that tw drabble list, could i possibly request “if you really love me, you’ll let me go” + anyone with kira? (( i'd like derekkira or kiramalia but just go with whatever you prefer :) ))_ " on tumblr a while ago (sorry it took so long!)
> 
> I'm also using this for the _Malia Tate_ square on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.
> 
> Title is from the song Cracked by Pentatonix.

The air in the room felt heavy and thick – stifling despite the chill that seemed to be trickling through Kira’s body. Her eyes were fixed on Malia, who was intently avoiding her gaze. Kira didn’t quite know how to make sense of what she was feeling – this strange mix of anger, sadness, concern, and disgust – and she didn’t like that Malia was the one who was making her feel this way. The silence that was stretched out between them was overwhelming and tense, unnatural.

 

“Please don’t do this,” Kira finally said, her words managing to shatter the silence but not the tension.

 

“I have to,” Malia replied, still staring at their hands. “It’s her or me.”

 

“You don’t have to–”

 

“Yes, I _do_!” Malia interrupted. They finally looked up at Kira, their eyes blazing with fear and anger. “If I don’t find her and kill her, she’s going to kill me. If you love me, you’ll let me go.”

 

“Of course I love you,” Kira said, a numb ache swelling up in her chest. “But there has to be a better way. Wait for her to come to Beacon Hills and we can help you survive without killing her. There has to be _something_.”

 

“There isn’t,” Malia snapped, their words holding an air of finality. “This is the best way.”

 

Kira couldn’t hide the hurt on her face. “So, you’re going to trust _Theo_ over me? Over Scott?” She shook her head, the hurt quickly morphing into anger. Malia looked away again, focusing on anything other than Kira.

 

A moment of silence blossomed between them, but Kira was quick to cut it short. “I can’t believe that, after everything Theo _did_ , you’re going to trust him. Malia, if you do this,” she paused and inhaled deeply, trying her best to keep her composure, “if you leave Beacon Hills with Theo to find your mother, don’t bother calling me. You’re obviously not the person I knew.”

 

Before Malia could protest or say anything, Kira had turned and left the room. She slammed the door behind her, half expecting Malia to follow her, to say that they’d changed their mind, but they never did.


End file.
